Sonic Universal Collide
by ShadowRider20
Summary: 5 heroes have to save the multiverse from the forces of evil while trying to collect the fragments of a stone which keep time and space in place with 5 different heroe's comes 5 different universe's join the heroes on this exciting quest Rated T for moderate violence and occasional swears My OC's belong to Me (Hiatus for a while)
1. Chapter 1

(Sonic belongs to Sega and Sonic Team)

"Speech" *thought*

Chapter 1-Order of Time

The Museum of ancient history lies an ancient artifact that a familiar doctor is trying to grab the artifact for his personal gain but what occurs will make this adventure 4 times the adventure than your usual Sonic adventure you've all seen" Ah the Stone of time and space this'll grab me a fortune" Doctor Eggman looked at the stone with a wide grin then Sonic jumps out of nowhere" Gah Sonic how did you get here "Eggman said startled at his sudden entry Sonic pointed at a broken window" Word of advice doc never leave your window open" Sonic said with a smug grin Doctor Eggman grew furious" I'LL GIVE YOU WORD OF ADVICE "He shouted while pulling out an energy gun" WHOAH nifty Eggy but I'd say this needs a little KICK"he shouted as he kicked Eggman out the way but realised the stone was gone "Give me the stone eggman "sonic said sternly while Eggman started to illuminate" Come and get it Sonic hehe" he laughed as Sonic lunged for a punch he ended up shattering the stone while an energy pulse bursts out of the museum knocking sonic out

(Hours later)

Sonic wakes up " Uh how long was I out of it" then a policewoman helped him up "You were knocked out by the energy pulse that set off right here "she said calmly "Wait Eggman where did he go "he said worrying the policewoman sat him back down "we believe he might of disappeared through the pulse "Sonic looked down in confusion "but why can't i believe it" he said still looking downwards" Because Sonic he's not disappeared he's teleported to a different area "an unknown guy in a hood holding a staff that has a stone resembling the stone of time and space the policewoman put her gun up "hands up your under arrest for attempted theft "she shouted but the unknown man just took the policewoman's gun out of her hand using a Telekenesis "I'm not the thief but i am a watcher over time and space and that no good Eggman took the only thing that makes our dimensions "he said as Sonic stood up and looked at the man "Dimensions you mean other worlds "Sonic questioned as the man nodded "the fragments are scattered across 5 different worlds a present day of now a past unlike ours a future out of this world and present day out of sync i have explained our dilemma to these hedgehogs and cat "Sonic looked confused "So there are other me's in different realities but one of them is a cat "He questioned while the man nods "Yes a Blaze the cat you know her right she is the female equivalent to you "sonic looked creeped out "so I went out with a girl who is me oh my god that's creepy "he scratches his neck the man continues "I am your guide to finding the fragments now go I've marked the area or a fragment to your mind now GO "he disappears and Sonic looks at the policewoman" tell the freedom fighters I'll be gone a while see ya "he said speeding off the policewoman was left speechless""did i see all that "she silently said to herself

Act 1 Story 0 (Beginnings) The Rooftops (Mobius Prime) Futuropolis Zone(Mobius-1XX) The Old Train Yard(Mobius-YY2) Pirate Island (Mobius-Sol Zone)

(The Rooftops)

Sonic The Hedgehog jumps on top the building in a stance "Okay let's get started this place isn't where the friendly's go to play "he said looking around "Don't fear Sonic of Mobius Prime there's no gang wars going on here "Sonic sighed a relief "Well thank goodness for that then "Sonic walked up to the wall confused" Uh how am i meant to get up here then "He questioned then the man replied "You need to build up speed and scale up the wall like you usually do "Sonic felt stupid" Oh yeah hehe forgot about that "he said as he built up speed and scaled up the wall "Right what next then my friend "sonic asked the man as he looked at rubble "I've increased your strength so you can punch through rubble like this here "he replied a sonic looked in awe "Sweet at least i can beat Knuckles in arm wrestling now "he said as he punched through the rubble revealing the fragment "Right well then that's that "Sonic said as the man said "not by a long shot you have a way to go "he mentally shouted*Son of a...somebody's always got to make me lose my glory*Sonic complained then the man continued "Now i will focus my attention to the present out of sync...

(Pirate Island)

Blaze the cat looks at the pirates carrying a booty of treasure "Blaze the Cat of the Sol Zone I'm here to assist you on your travels "the man said then Blaze replied "Sure thing just as long as i beat some pirates "She jumped from pole to pole sensing something "I think i sense one of the fragments "she said in caution then the man replied "Yes your sense has been improved now to explain your short teleportation ability "she looked at him ready to hear what he has to say "Since you have Pyrokenesis as your main attribute you can perform swift moves to escape enemy view or get to places you could not as you are now "he explained as blaze turned around smiling "Cool lets have some fun "she did a small teleportation to a pole above her she looked in surprise "Amazing this is awesome "she complimented "Thank you as a reward when you get all the fragments I'll let you keep that ability "he replied while she smiled "Deal lets go get us a fragment "She jumped from pole to pole almost slipping in one of them "Phew that was a close one "She sighed a relief "It's not over yet there's certain areas you really need to focus on otherwise you will fall "he explained she gave him a thumbs up "Got it thanks bud "she focused her will to the poles and quickly sped across all of them "Wow did i just..."The man interrupted"...A speed dash yes you focus just right you'll be unstoppable "She smiled "Awesome this will be sick" She grabs the fragment" Ah all in a day's work now that date Sonic promised me "The man looked confused "Uh okay but we have no time for dates no so later you can alright "She shrugged "Sure whatever I'm just gonna bask in the glory of my powers "the man smiled "Good now to go to a Future out of this world...

(Futuropolis)

Michael Hedge/Alpha 5000 is watching over some guards "Michael Hedge of the Year 5000 of Mobius 1XX I'm here to assist you "He looks upwards "Thanks bud i really need help if i need to stop King Shadow's forces "he said gliding downwards "You may have speed Michael but since your parents were different species you were unable to enhance it "he sighed" Yeah that's true but i have a heightened IQ of 400 and strong as hell "the man nods "Yes that's true now to test that strength out on these guards that have stored the Fragment in the Chamber of Maria" Michael sighed "Shadow is like over 700 years old and still never got over her death now dedicating everything to her is ridiculous "he ran towards the guards "True it is kind of silly but now back on topic fight off these guards and retrieve the fragment spit spot "Michael looked with a confused look "Did you just say spit spot..whatever lets fight off some guards "he charged towards the guards with all of his might "WARNING ALPHA 5000 SPOTTED ALERTING AIRBIKES "Michael groaned "Fantastic i can't even fight off those things "the man the intervened "Now you can i have made an electrical rope you can swing off and you can hit the bike whenever you can "the Michael replied "So like Spidey powers then "The man nods "Yes but without the stick to the walls kind of thing "Michael laughs "Cool thanks man "Michael charged towards the guards punching and kicking them with his might then the Airbikes show up" Hop side coming through "he shouted destroying everyone of them "Phew that was good practice thanks for the help man "he grabs the fragment as the man smiles "Not a problem now to turn my attention to the past unlike ours...

(Old Train Yard)

Agent Sonic/Trevor*Trey*Hedgehog is hiding in the shadows wearing a black uniform and night vision goggles "Agent Sonic of the Year 1933 of Mobius YY2 i have come to assist you "The man appears before him "Good to see i have a friend to retrieve the fragment with me" the man continues "I know you have been assigned on a mission by G.U.N but this is a..."Agent Sonic interrupted "I know i know retrieve the fragment to restore the balance of time and space Rouge so better make this worthwhile "The man looks "Uh...yeah so anyway i have equipped you with new abilities of stealth and agility and a special glue substance to make stealth attacks more stealthier than ever" Agent Sonic looks in surprise "Wow i like this thanks for the new abilities friend these attacks always ended in a mess "He jumps onto a pole with a hedgehog and gun below him "Should i suggest a stealth attack on this punk "Agent sonic Nods "You read my mind Friend Say your prayers punks here comes Agent Sonic "He pulls up the hedgehog punches him a few times and glue's him up "Lights out boy-o "he traversed across the pole towards the end "Oh seems that there's some guards that forgot their guns "the man replied "Some guards usually fight in hand to hand melee combat but beware some have knives "he scoffs "knives piece of cake no pun intended" he jumps down startling the guards" IT'S HIM GET HIM "one of them shouted the charged towards him but to no avail each one was knocked out by him "I need a challenge "he said picking up the fragment the man then said "More tougher enemies will follow up on your quest and its safe to stay in the shadows "Agent Sonic laughs a bit" Good i need a challenge i better report back to G.U.N so long my friend "He says as he runs off "Now with 4 pieces of the fragment restored 12 more pieces need to be found otherwise the universe will fall and we can let that happen with these 5 nothing can stop them from achieving the fragments of time and space to repair the multiverse"

Narrator (Me)

Well after a truly spectacular start more and more of our universes heroes enemies grow stronger and will stop at nothing to acquire the fragments but out heroes will do it their worlds depend on them for the sake of the order of time and space and the entire multiverse tune in next time for chapter two the adventure really begins there

Main Characters

Man of the Order of Time and Space

Sonic the Hedgehog (Mobius Prime)

Doctor Eggman (Mobius Prime)

Trevor*Trey*Hedgehog/Agent Sonic (Mobius YY2)

Michael Hedge/Alpha 5000(Mobius 1XX)

Blaze the Cat (Mobius Sol Zone)

Supporting characters

Policewoman (Mobius Prime)

Pirates (Mobius Sol Zone)

Gangs*Mentioned*(Mobius Prime)

Rouge the bat*Mentioned*(Mobius YY2)

Guards (Mobius 1XX and Mobius YY2)

Shadow the Hedgehog*Mentioned*(Mobius 1XX)

If you like the story please review and share ideas for villians and other characters

Chapter 1 featured the heroes now to really get into the swing of things in chapter 2 coming


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here now the Adventure can really begin...

"Speech" *Thought*

Chapter 2-Time and Space at Hand

Act 1 Story 1-The Construction site/The City/The Park (Mobius Prime)

Sonic is jumping from crane to crane eventually landing on safe ground*Ah so where's the fragment then hrm*he thought as he looked around he saw Fiona fox running onto the site looking around worried like she was finding someone "Fiona fox huh came to spruce the place up" she looked up in fright and ran away" uh okay what just happened she never ran away when spotting the sight of me" the man appeared in a puff of smoke" She thinks you are Scourge who has the fragment he might have unleashed the power already catch up to her" Sonic nodded running as fast as he can towards her" Man this place is jam packed it's hard to build up speed "He groaned then the man replied" Use your strength to bash bricks and rubble out the way "Sonic nods grinning" Got it YARGH" He shouted punching straight through the rubble "Awesome I'm gonna get used to this heh heh" He continues running hitting as much rubble there was seen until he eventually found Fiona fixing something up "Fiona what's the matter with your "She spots him startled she hides in the corner of the wall" Please don't hurt me Scourge I'm trying my best please" Sonic looked confused" Fiona it's me Sonic the Hedgehog" She looks up" Sonic that's really you" Sonic shakes his head in confusion" Yes it's me what the devil's up with you" She stood up and looked at him" Scourge has one of the fragments and forced me to make this machine otherwise I'm dead" She said in fear" Scourge isn't gonna kill you because I'm here for the fragment so I'll stop him from succeeding promise" Sonic said comforting her as he runs off" Just keep on hiding until then alright" She nodded" S-sure got it" She hides behind a container while awaiting Sonics' return.

Sonic Jumps into a big ditch where the energy signals are at the highest peak make Sonics' head hurt" Ugh man this detector thingy in my head is killing my brain" he groaned as the man said" It's because the energy is strong i was right Scourge has used the fragment after all" he said worryingly" That's right boys i did use it" Scourge shouted while Sonic clenched his fist and teeth" You just don't know when to quit do you more or less if you even have a brain" Sonic mocked making Scourge get angry" I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!"He shouted blasting multiple energy shots at Sonic with one hitting Sonic in the chest" Gah electrical pulse he's a living generator" Sonic said in pain" You bet blue catch me if you can HAHAHA" Scourge disappeared into an electrical circuit travelling across the site un-noticed by the workers working on the new science tower then Scourge appears at the top of the tower laughing" Time for this tower to go kaboom HAHAHAHA" He laughed as the tower started to collapse with Scourge taking the energy away from it" I'm stronger than ever HEHEHE" He laughed disappearing off somewhere leaving workers holding on for dear life with Sonic watching" We got to help them now "He said while speeding upwards jumping from rubble to rubble*Annnddd...Gotcha*Sonic thought with a smile as he grabbed worker from worker with some help from the man with his Telekinesis power's" Alright is everyone here okay" They all nodded but one said" The tower is gone and Scourge has gone to the city what shall we do now..."The worker said with a glum expression but Sonic quickly replied" Have you got a large battery socket thing" They lift their head up" Yes we'll get one" they said running around" Good because we need to put Scourge out of commission now" Sonic said with a stern look as he watches the city from beyond...

(Minutes later)

Scourge laughs as he watches the civilians run away" HAHAHA TAHT'S RIGHT RUN AWAY IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU" He shouted manically as he shot energy pulses onto the cars exploding them on impact" I'M THE NEW RULER NOW HAHAHAHAHA" He shouted some more as Fiona who recently escape caught his eyes" FIONA EH HEHEHE COME WITH ME" he picks her up shocking her with electricity as she spaz's out" HELP ME SOMEONE "She shouted almost crying then Scourge spots Sally Acorn" PRINCESS COME WITH ME TOO HEHEHE" He shocks her too with people cowering in fear" IF ANY OF YOU SEE SONIC TELL HIM I'M AT THE PARK READY TO MAKE HIM TOAST" He shouted laughing manically with Sonic watching in the distance" Grhh lousy coward I'm coming for you" He said as he ran towards the park to assist the two damsel's in distress '"Here we go again" he said rolling his eyes.

Scourge is shocking the two girls with a smile to his face" I'm gonna make you two just like me so i can have some cronies hahaha" He laughed manically as the girls are almost pulled into submission but a metal line grabs the two girls" Sally Fiona wake up" Sonic yells but Scourge growls" They are mine blue GRRAGHH" He shocks them more making Sonic go flying then sally weakly raises her head" Please...have...mercy" She faints and Fiona looks in shock" SALLY WAKE UP" Fiona shouts but gets shocked more" She's gonna be like me soon Fiona just like you are hahaha" He laughed but the metal cable raps his chest as Sonic fly's towards him getting shocked to "GRAHHHHHHHHHHH" Sonic yells in pains as Scourge starts to lose his powers Sally and Fiona both quickly recover "NO" Scourge yells as he looks down seeing Sonic getting shocked more "GRAHHH HRHHH GRAHHHHHH" Sonic continues yelling in pain as Scourge starts to disappear into the battery as Sonic slowly manages to get up and throw the battery into the lake therefore making it explode and Sonic manages to recover the fragment" Guh never gonna do that again" The man then replies" Let's not that was a risky job you did but all in the day work right" Sonic nods" Yeah it is" Then looks at Fiona and Sally" Get Sally help Fiona i got to be somewhere else now" She nods" Thank you Sonic" He winks and raises his thumb" No problem see you later" He shouted running off...

Act 1 Story 2-Pirate island/Pirate Caverns/Docks (Mobius Sol Zone)

Blaze the cat is hiding above the poles high enough so that the pirates wouldn't be able to see her she notices captain whiskers has the fragment in his hand" Ahoy lads I hear there's a damsel in distress around ere so search the area for the damsel immediately" He shouted as he entered the caverns which was guarded fiercely by pirate enforcers" Attacking head on is a good chance I would get caught I better find a different way in" She said to herself" Blaze the cat there's a hidden passage way ahead of you but be careful and don't fall off the pole" She nods as she quietly replied" Got it thank you friend" she traversed the pole hearing what the pirates were talking about but mostly it was about rum and singing chanty songs but one group really caught her suspicion" Did ye lad ere the damsel has been caught she's gonna be taken into the caverns for a punishment ye guys coming" Blaze carried on walking on the pole until she eventually found the entrance" Great but we must the damsel whoever it is first" The man nods "she been taken into the caverns by whiskers pirates lets suggest getting the damsel and the fragment" She laughs a bit" Friend you just read my mind" She said as she jumped into a hole at the bottom of the entrance" Okay time to get us a fragment she slowly crouch walked when she reached the end she saw whisker laughing his head off" HAHAHA This wee lassy has been sneaking across this ere island trying to look for the blue hedgehog word of advice love sonic don't come from ere he's back at home worrying about the other girls hehehe" He laughed as the girl revealed to be Amy Rose" Son of a...why is she always looking for him its creepy" but she noticed she spoke out loud and the pirates start to get in a defensive state" Attack lads this lassy needs to learn not to mess with captain whiskers" He said as he carried her towards somewhere as Amy protests" Let go off me you creep" Whiskers laughs his head off" And they call me the creep hahaha" she starts to pout" What's that meant to mean" She asks him but he continues laughing instead

Blaze manages to fight the pirates off hitting one of them with a fire blast use's her speed ability to perform a stealth attack and blasts the rest of them into oblivion" All's well that ends well" the man interrupts" We need to stop whiskers and save Amy from him blaze rolled her eyes" Yeah yeah got it" She ran off as a mysterious echidna looks on and grins evilly" AMY AMY WHERE ARE YOU...not like I care" The man looks at her confused" Do you hate her or something because you seem so determined to help a damsel but not Amy Rose" Blaze rolls her eyes" She just annoys me and creeps me out a bit" she replied but noticed Captain whiskers running" I see him better catch up with him" She said changing the topic" Right let's get him" The man replied as blaze ran out to retrieve the fragment and Amy too much to her dismay of course...

Blaze runs out and notices a giant ghost ship in the air" What the...what's that" Blaze asked in awe" Yarh it be the flying Dutchman's ship with some improvements" Captain whiskers replied while holding the fragment in the air" Oh no he's..."blaze was about to finish but whiskers interrupted her" Yarh it be the fragment at its most powerful now do me a favour and die" He shot energy cannons at blaze which she jumped out of the way to avoid any blasting her sky high" Fine whiskers wanna play that way let's dance" she got in a battle stance and whiskers shot the cannons with blaze using her focus ability to teleport herself onto the ship" How did ye get upon ere" whiskers said in shock blaze smirked " A new ability a friend gave to me now to finish you off "Whiskers smirked" Lads get her time to unleash some havoc deploy from the docks "he ordered as he floated into the air "Yarh yargh yargh prepare to suffer Blaze" he shouted as he held Amy Rose by her arms "Hm let's see 4 pirates and me equals SUPER DESTRUCTION" Blaze shouted blasting all of them off the boat making whiskers look in shock" Ye won't beat me cat I'm still here" he said before falling downwards clumsy" Oh where's Johnny when you need him" Whiskers said before collapsing" Oooookay that's was easy did he drink loads of rum" Blaze questioned as she grabbed the fragment "You have no idea Blaze "Amy said still keeping her nose shut" Good job blaze return the fragment immediately "She nods "Got it I'm on my way" she runs towards a boat along with Amy..

Act 1 Story 3-Futuropolis/Middle town/ChemOX/Chem lab (Mobius 1XX)

Alpha 5000 is flying through traffic stopping a truck from colliding with an family below Futuropolis a town called Middle town a place where the public are treated as second class citizens these poor folk get the noggins worse than the people at Futuropolis and Alpha 5000 is trying to put an end to all of that along with his best friend FoxWind "Alpha 5000 you need to retrieve the frag...oh your busy "Alpha looks at him "Ya think grhhh "Alpha stops the truck and comforts the family "You're safe now go home relax "They nod and run away from the area" Yeah I know about the fragment i told FoxWind where the energy traces were "The man replies "Good at least Miles prower's great great grandson has accomplished something "Alpha looks down "Yeah but enough of that the fragments in...ChemOX fantastic my workplace is home to the fragment I guess I'll have to do something about it then" Alpha shoots a line in the air and swings into the ventilation of ChemOX" Alright let's get us a fragment "Alpha said as he crawled through the tight air duct "Man this is uncomfortable but i have no time to lose "He reaches the end and starts crawling to avoid detection from the guards "Well seems that they want to protect the fragment that's a ton of guards they got here "He reaches the end which lead him to the engine room "Good the room isn't heavily guarded in fact it isn't guarded at all" he walks towards the door which he hacks the terminal leading him inside the Chem. lab which contained the fragment "Is it me or does it seem too easy "He looks to his right as the wall implodes Alpha escapes just in time to not get caught he looks to see Shadow's Assistant Maria Mongoose(Mina mongoose's distant grandchild)"Hrm no one's here...good let's get this fragment and take off" Alpha jumps downwards" Not this time Maria this time I'm taking you in" She turns around smirking" Alpha huh how's my weak sister doing" Alpha grew stern "She's not weak she made the right choice to join us instead of you "he said as she laughed "Your sense of justice might get you killed someday get him boys "Guards start to crowd around him "Take him out...make it hurt HAHAHAHA "She laughed as Alpha and the Guards look at her " OOOoooOkay "They all say in unison Alpha took the liberty of knocking them out when they weren't looking "Need better guards Maria "She growled as she flew off but Alpha placed a tracker on her "See you soon Maria "as he looked on

Maria travelled down towards a hidden passageway which FoxWind spotted her doing so he decides to call Alpha "Alpha I spotted Maria she's..."Alpha interrupted him"...Going down a passageway I know she never was one to hide where she hidden her things see you soon "FoxWind smiles "Got it bro see you later "Alpha plummets into the passageway breaking into the main stronghold "Breaking and entering sure breaks the laws but so do most the things I do "Maria notices him "How did you get here "She shouted but Alpha smirked "A tracker i placed on your hover bike when you were in the moment of laughter "She looked stupid but grew an angry look "I'm sick of being treated as an assistant I'm sick off you making fun of me..."She starts to illuminate "Oh no oh no no no "Alpha said in shock" If I think something should be done I'LL DO WHATS RIGHT BY BECOMING RULER OF FUTUROPOLIS "She shouted as she was pulsing a yellow aura and her eyes grown yellow "Listen to me Maria if you hurt a single person I will destroy you" he said growling but she just laughed "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME I'M UNSTOPPABLE "She burst through the roof flying towards Futuropolis "Man angry much "Alpha mocked as he used his jets to fly into the air "Time to get me a fragment...again "he burst into a state of speed ready to punch Maria out the way

Maria started to blow ChemOX trucks up out of anger of her not getting any respect from the guys that make the stuff for her "I'LL KILL YOU ALL...GRAHH "She got punched out the way by Alpha "Maria stop this you're not thinking straight "She growled "I WANT RESPECT AND I WANT IT NOW "She blast Alpha into a wall where a familiar face is shown "Alpha you okay "The girl who he met when he was in school Lea Michelle but people call her Michelle "I'm okay just a crazy psycho girl blasted me with plasma energy "He groaned standing up "Is Michael okay I'm worried about him he works at ChemOX "she said with a scared look to her face he knew he had to lie "Yes yes he's fine I managed to get him out of there in time "He sped off as she sighed a sigh of relief Alpha flew right out and thought of something*Maybe if my electrical pulse is strong enough it can knock her out*He charged up his gloves and charged towards her punching and kicking her with all his might "THIS...IS...FOR...JUSTICE "He said as he gave the final punch she effectively starts to disappear "NOOOOOOOO" She shouted as she disappeared leaving the fragment behind "Maria..."He said as he grabbed the fragment and was applauded by ChemOX scientists "Good job Alpha return back with the fragment" Yeah...okay hope you are at peace Maria "He walks off as a light starts to flicker with a pained groan heard from it...

Act 1 Story 4-Old Train Yard/Graveyard/Penthouse Rooftop (Mobius YY2)

Agent Sonic is watching Crime Lord Mogul walking with his fellow guards behind him a guard starts to hesitate "My fingers are slipping gah "The box slips from his hands revealing the fragment "You stupid fools can't hold a simple box "Mogul scolded the clumsy guard "Sorry Mogul won't happen again promise..."Mogul just continued on walking as Agent sonic keeps watching he then gets a call from Agent Rouge "What is it Agent Rouge "Agent Sonic replied then Rouge continues "Mogul has that fragment ready to be place in the black market we can't let that happen "She says as Agent sonic jumps towards a pole "I know that but how can i reach Mogul and not get shot on sight remember what happened to Shadow "She sighs "Alright then there's a small entrance you can come in from but do this and I might suggest dinner after this "Agent Sonic replies "Okay you have a deal but this is for Shadow's sake I'll see you later "He turns his earpiece off and gets ready "This is for you Shadow for the sake of the universe "He traverse's a pole stealth attacking two guards "Nighty night so my friend you can speak to me now "the man replies "Good I was figuring that G.U.N might think that you are working as a double agent "Agent Sonic replied "They know the situation we are in so there's nothing to worry about but now we better catch Mogul "The man replied "Agreed good luck Agent Sonic we're counting on you "Agent Sonic takes some of the guards out but Mogul starts to get aware of Agent Sonic "Here's a message to the guards I have a hunch Agent Sonic is here so go and search for him at once" Agent Sonic rolls his eyes "No point going in quietly "He jumps into the graveyard where the guards are waiting "You guys ready let's dance" The guards charge at him but Agent Sonic knocks two out in one Pounces the large one down and the other three cowardly escape "Bunch of cowards can't match the skills of Agent Sonic" Mogul Bursts open the door shooting the graveyard down but notices Agent Sonic isn't here "You're too late punk I have the power to raise the dead from their graves with a little chaos energy to boot "Mogul shouts manically as he raised skeleton from the ground and Agent Sonic drops downwards to fight the undead "Alright let's dance you husks "He charges at them he knocks some of them out but gets hit by one with a chaos blast "THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE PUNK "he shoots the rest of them with an energy slingshot "Alright Mogul want some off this "pointing at his fist but Mogul laughs" wanna fight meet me on my large penthouse roof hasta la vista Hedgehog" he floats upwards towards it" You little snake" he runs towards it

He looks at the wall "I'll be able to scale it...but I can sense guards waiting for me I better make this quick "He builds up speed and runs straight up the wall breaking the glass on the wall but gets knocked down by a girl on a jetpack "The bounty is on your head Agent better make it worth something "Agent Sonic smirks "Nice to see you too Meadow how's things "She smirks "Just fine Agent just fine "She pulls out a weapon trying to shoot him with it but to no use since Agent Sonic was too fast for her so he jumps onto her jetpack breaking the controls making her jetpack go crazy "Woah Woah Woah this is cool "Agent Sonic shouted but then she fell unconscious and was trapped by Agent Sonics' Glue Blast "Alright Mogul it's your turn "He ran up the building again this time Mogul looked like he decayed slightly "Mogul...what's happened "Agent Sonic asked he turned around "I GOT BETTER HEHEHEHE "He lunged at Agent Sonic but he kept on dodging him until mogul unleashed a blast that effectively knocked them both backwards "GRAGHHHHH "They both yelled as Agent Sonic hit a wall behind him and Mogul nearly fell off "Help me please "Agent Sonic watched him weakly as he stood up but Mogul fell to his suppose doom but was saved by the man of the order of time who also tied up Mogul "Well done Agent you did well now that 4 pieces are back we have 8 fragments we have 4 more to get "Agent Sonic nods "Sayonara Boss Mogul time to lose your Rank as Crime boss "Agent Sonic said as he jumped off the building

End of Chapter 2

(Narrator)

Now with 8 pieces recovered 8 more need to be found but why 8 since there are only 4 in the 4 world find out very soon

Main Characters

Man of the Order of Time and Space

Sonic the Hedgehog (Mobius Prime)

Scourge the Hedgehog(Mobius Prime)

Agent Sonic/Trevor*Trey*Hedgehog(Mobius YY2)

Mammoth Mogul(Mobius YY2)

Blaze the Cat(Mobius Sol Zone)

Captain Whiskers(Mobius Sol Zone)

Micheal Hedge/Alpha 5000(Mobius 1XX)

Maria Mongoose(Mobius 1XX)

(Supporting characters)

Fiona Fox(Mobius Prime)

Sally Acorn(Mobius Prime)

Amy Rose(Mobius Prime-Sol Zone)

Pirates(Mobius Sol Zone)

Guards(Mobius 1XX and Mobius YY2)

Meadow Lee (Mobius YY2)

Lea Michelle(Mobius 1XX)

King Shadow (mentioned) (Mobius 1XX)

FoxWind(Mobius 1XX)

Tune in next time for Chapter 3 Coming Soon


End file.
